$\dfrac{6}{10} - \dfrac{6}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 6}{10 \times 6}} - {\dfrac{6 \times 5}{12 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{36}{60}} - {\dfrac{30}{60}} $ $ = \dfrac{{36} - {30}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{6}{60}$